I'll Always Protect You
by Bishounen-Otaku
Summary: Kagome gets hurt, Inuyasha heals her wounds, and other things get said across the line.


I'll Always Protect You

Kagome laid half conscious on the ground, the pain of the arrow in her

back was unbearable. She tried her best to get up, but she was too weak,

she couldn't do it by herself. Just then Inuyasha came running to her aid.

"Oh my God! Kagome, are you o.k.?" he said with fear written on his face.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a weak low voice.

"That arrow is pretty deep" he said to himself.

"Kagome, I'm gonna have to pull it out, so it's gonna hurt, I'll try to pull it

carefully" Inuyasha said to her slowly as he put one hand on her back and

the other on the arrow.

"AHHH!" Kagome yelled squeezing her fists.

"I'm sorry, but it needed to come out or else you would've bleed to

death" he said holding the bloody arrow in his hand.

As Kagome laid on her stomach moaning in pain, Inuyasha noticed that

her wound was bleeding again.

"OH NO!!, Kagome your losing blood" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha…I'm scared" Kagome said with tears building up in her eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you" he

said determined.

Although she was in pain, Kagome felt safer as Inuyasha said those words

to her.

"C'mon, I'll help you get up, we have to stop the bleeding" he said

helping Kagome.

There was blood seeping from her school blouse, Inuyasha knew he had

to stop it, he loved Kagome to much to let her die.

"Kagome your gonna have to take off your blouse, I can't clean your

wound with it on" Inuyasha said feeling completely stupid about what he

had just said.

"Are you able to take it off yourself?" Inuyasha asked

"I…I don't know, I'll try" she said trying to lift her blouse up.

"AHHH!, I can't do it Inuyasha, your gonna have to do it for me" she said

turning to him.

"What me?, but I…I can't" Inuyasha said as he began to blush.

"You have to do it, Inuyasha!, you're the only person that can, don't worry

I know your scared, but I also know that you won't let anything happen to

me" Kagome yelled trying to knock some sense into him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, all the fear he had inside just suddenly

disappeared.

"You're right Kagome, I am the only one who can do it" and with that he

slowly lifted her arms and removed her blouse which revealed a black bra

with the right strap ripped.

"Uh…Kagome" he said turning crimson red.

"Yes, Inuyasha" she said giving him a small smile.

"Umm…You're gonna have to take off your bra too, I want to clean all

the blood off your back, so…you see I can't do it with it on" Inuyasha said

taking a couple steps back, he knew Kagome was gonna go crazy and

say "NO".

Kagome thought about it for a second.

"Umm…o.k., but your gonna have to stand behind me" she said to him,

putting her hands behind her back to unhook her bra, she slid the strap

down her shoulder and threw it to the side, crossing her arms in front of her

breasts.

Inuyasha was stunned, he had never seen Kagome this way before, he

couldn't move, he couldn't even speak, until…

"SIT BOY!" she yelled getting him out of his trance.

Inuyasha was face first on the ground, he didn't realized what had

happened.

"Hello, Inuyasha? Are you o.k.? You just stood there like a statue, I had to

snap you out of it" she said standing there looking over him, with her arms

still across her chest.

"Huh, What happened ?" he said lifting his head.

He saw Kagome and remembered what he was suppose to do.

"Are you gonna clean me up or what?" Kagome said getting impatient.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'll get right on it" he said getting off the ground and

taking a piece of cloth he used to wrap his sword.

He told Kagome to sit by the fire, while he went to the lake to get some

water. When he came back he had a bowl of water and a wet cloth in

his hand.

"O.K. Kagome I'm gonna slowly wipe your back, it may sting" he said

wiping her wound.

"Ouch! That really stings" she yelled arcing her back.

"I know it hurts, don't worry it'll be over soon, I promise" Inuyasha said

trying to finish up.

When Inuyasha was done he took a piece from his kimono and wrapped

it around Kagome's chest and back. He took the top of his kimono and

gave it to Kagome to wear.

"Thanks Inuyasha" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh…No problem" he said blushing like crazy.

Yawn "I'm tired, losing all that blood really took a toll on me" Kagome

smirked.

"I can make a bed if you want, I don't mind" he said assuring.

"No, It's o.k. I'll just stay here with you…that is if you don't mind?" she said

lifting an eyebrow.

"N…No I don't mind" he said blushing again.

Inuyasha went to the nearest tree and sat in front of it, Kagome did the

same, she found the perfect seat on his lap.

"I think I'll sleep right here" Kagome said putting her head on Inuyasha's

chest.

"Goodnight Inuyasha"

"Goodnight Kagome" he said quietly giving her a kiss on her forehead.

The Next Day

Inuyasha was awoken by the sun on his face, he then remembered that

Kagome was sleeping on him, he looked at her as she slept, she looked so

peaceful, so…beautiful. Inuyasha has always loved Kagome but has

never had the heart to tell her, but after last night he realized how

precious she really is. Kagome slowly awoke, the first thing she saw was

Inuyasha's amber eyes looking down at her.

"Morning Kagome" he said smiling at her.

"Morning Inuyasha" she smiled back.

"Kagome are you o.k.?, do you feel any better" he said to her

concerned.

"It still kinda hurts a bit, but I'll be o.k." she could see that he was worried

about her.

"Kagome I have to tell you" he said looking into her brown eyes.

"Tell me what?" she said tilting her head.

"I…I love you Kagome, I've always loved you, last night when you were hit

with that arrow I was so scared, I thought I was gonna lose you" he said

with tears building up in his eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha!, I love you too, you were always there for me when I

needed you the most, and for that I am grateful" she said starting to cry

as well.

"Kagome I promise you no matter what happens, I will always protect

you"

Inuyasha lifted her head and brought her lips closer to his, their lips meet,

they kissed with so much passion, she put her arms around him and he did

the same, they kissed for a while they wanted to savor every moment of it,

their lips finally parted, looking up at the beautiful blue sky, knowing that

there lives together was just beginning.

The End


End file.
